


The Hannibal Tinies

by bad_peppermint



Category: Gashlycrumb Tinies - Edward Gorey, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_peppermint/pseuds/bad_peppermint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gashlycrumb Tinies, Hannibal-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hannibal Tinies

**Author's Note:**

> SO MANY SPOILERS. I'm serious, if you don't want to find out how everybody and their uncle dies on the show, don't read it.
> 
> There's no real justification for this. I just realized at some point this afternoon how perfectly the Gashlycrumb Tinies and Hannibal would work together. The rhymes aren't perfect, and obviously it's not as beautifully simplistic as the original, but I got the iambic to work (mostly) and that was quite a feat in and of itself.
> 
> Beta-read, for the record. I'm reasonably sure Quantico doesn't do any testing and I apologize for using "Hanni" for the meter's sake, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.

A is for Abby stabbed twice in the neck

B is for Bloom, fell two floors when she checked

C is for CJ, his mother he shot

D is for Doctor A. served piping hot

E is for Elise returned to her bed

F is for Freddie burning fiery red

G is for Garrett shot time and again

H is for Hanni who likes eating men

I is for Ingram, in a horse he’s sown

J is for Jack bleeding out on the phone

K is for Katz sliced to bits for her charm

L is for Lass who’s now minus an arm

M is for Matthew who gave up his guise

N is for Nurse who lost first both her eyes

O is for organs, some eaten, some not

P is for Phyllis on her hospice cot

Q is for Quantico testing Hann’s feast

R is for Randall beat dead as a beast

S is for Sheldon strung up in a tree

T is for Toby crushed by figurine

U is for Umber, jumped short when he aimed

V is for Vergers, both tortured and maimed

W is for Will – oh man, where do I start?

X isn’t in it, a break for your heart.

Y is for Yakimono, Chilton’s end

Z is for Zeller - still here, but ‘till when?

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah. So. If anybody wants to take a shot at illustrating, I might possibly love that a lot. :D


End file.
